Dear Father
by zfrine
Summary: "Hanya kali ini saja." childhood. Ryuuken-Uryuu, Father-son.


**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**AU, childhood, minor OC**

Jarum jam menunjuk ke angka 7 ketika Uryuu kecil membuka sepasang mata biru bulatnya. Ia meregangkan tubuh mungilnya dan menguap pelan, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa nyawanya yang masih tercecer di alam mimpi.

Sinar hangat mentari pagi menerobos masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka, dengan tirai biru muda bergoyang perlahan tertiup angin pagi. Sementara dari luar terdengar kicauan burung-burung kecil yang hinggap di pohon dekat jendela. Seperti mengucapkan selamat pagi kepadanya.

"Oh!"

Sesuatu terlintas di pikiran anak usia 5 tahun itu, membuatnya beralih ke posisi duduk dengan cepat. Tindakannya barusan mengagetkan seekor burung kecil bersayap kuning yang asyik bertengger di kusen jendela, membuatnya terbang ke langit biru.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang empuk, menapakkan sepasang kaki mungilnya di atas lantai marmer yang dingin dan melangkahkannya mendekat ke dinding.

Sepasang mata biru bulat dengan sisa-sisa tidur di sekitar kelopak mata itu mengamati kalender yang tergantung di sana dengan serius. _Hari Minggu?_

Tangan kecilnya terulur untuk meraih kertas kalender tertanggal kemarin. Tidak sampai. Kalender harian itu terlalu tinggi untuknya.

Kaki kecilnya berjinjit setinggi mungkin. Sedikit lagi sampai. Sedikit lagi-

"Uryuu?"

Saat itu jemarinya yang kurus berhasil meraih ujung kertas dan merobeknya dengan cepat karena kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Segera ia membalikkan badannya menghadap orang yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya, melempar remasan kertas ke tempat sampah di pojok ruangan dengan presisi yang menakjubkan. "I-iya, Ayah?"

Ryuuken memicingkan matanya ke arah tempat sampah, sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja putranya lemparkan ke dalam sana. Tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu lebih lanjut dan menatap Uryuu yang masih berdiri di dekat tembok dengan cengiran kekanak-kanakan menghiasi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Cepat mandi. Ayah tidak ingin terlambat bekerja hanya karena mengantarkanmu ke sekolah."

Begitu Ryuuken selesai dengan kalimatnya, Uryuu menyambar handuk yang terlipat rapi di atas meja dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Ia tidak mau ayahnya memelototinya terus menerus.

Sementara pandangan Ryuuken tertuju ke arah kalender dinding. Alisnya berkerut dalam.

…

"Baiklah Anak-anak, sekarang kita mewarnai gambar di halaman 10, ya? Siapa yang tidak membawa krayon hari ini?"

Tanpa menunggu lama, tangan-tangan mungil itu sudah sibuk dengan krayon dalam genggaman tangan masing-masing. Berceloteh ria, tertawa gembira. Sang guru, wanita muda yang rambutnya di sanggul rapi, berkeliling untuk memuji goresan tangan anak-anak asuhnya.

Semuanya keluar dari gambar utama. Bahkan hingga mencoret meja.

Ia hanya tersenyum, menikmati pekerjaannya. Biasanya mereka ribut dan mengesalkan. Tapi ada saatnya mereka penurut dan lucu, seperti sekarang ini. Kelas mewarnai adalah favoritnya.

Matanya tertuju kepada anak laki-laki yang duduk di pojokan memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya. Buku mewarnainya tampak tertutup rapi di ujung meja. Sementara ia sibuk menggoreskan krayon biru di balik kertas origami, di bagian warna putih.

"Ano, Uryuu-kun?"

Tarian jemarinya berhenti dan ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap sang guru yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depannya tanpa ia sadari. "Iya?"

"Mengapa kau tidak mewarnai gambar di buku seperti yang lain? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hmm?" Guru itu melongokkan kepalanya berusaha melihat pekerjaan Uryuu. Tapi anak itu menutupi kertas origami menggunakan lengannya dengan cepat.

"Hee? Ibu tidak boleh lihat?"

Uryuu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Ia tidak tahu anak kecil sudah mengerti tentang apa itu 'rahasia'.

Senyumannya mengembang. "Apakah kau akan memberikannya kepada seseorang?"

Biasanya anak kecil tidak menggambar untuk diri mereka sendiri. Apalagi sesuatu yang dirahasiakan seperti itu.

Dia mengangguk pelan. "Ayah." katanya lirih.

"Oh, untuk ayah Uryuu-kun?"

Ia baru ingat, ibu anak itu meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu. Sekarang orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya tentu saja ayahnya.

Mengulurkan tangan, ia mengacak rambut hitam kebiruan yang halus itu dengan lembut. "Nanti beritahu Ibu bagaimana reaksi ayah saat menerimanya, ya? Ayo lanjutkan,"

Uryuu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Setelah gurunya melangkah pergi untuk berkeliling lagi, baru ia membuka tangannya dan mengamati pekerjaannya yang sudah setengah jadi, kemudian melanjutkannya lagi.

…

"_Tadaima!"_

Sayup-sayup terdengar _okaeri _dari dalam rumah.

Ia menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan cepat, kemudian menendang lepas sepatunya dan berlari kecil ke ruang tengah untuk mendapati seorang wanita tengah merapikan susunan bunga dalam vas di atas grand piano kesayangan mendiang ibunya.

Seperti biasa, wanita yang selalu datang setiap hari untuk membersihkan rumah itu yang menjawab salamnya tadi. Lagipula ia juga tidak berharap ayahnya sudah kembali jam segini.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya mengamati bunga tersebut dengan heran.

Rasanya aneh sekali melihat sesuatu semanis itu di rumah. Setelah kepergian ibunya, harus ia akui, tidak ada yang menarik dengan rumah ini. Tidak ada bunga, tidak ada alunan piano, tidak ada kue-kue. Tidak ada _ibu._

"Bibi membeli bunga itu?"

Wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum. "Tidak. Orang dari toko bunga yang mengantarnya. Katanya dari Kurosaki-san."

"Oh."

Ingatannya langsung tertuju kepada teman ayahnya dengan jenggotnya yang aneh. Pria itu datang di pemakaman ibunya, menemani dirinya dan ayah, dan tetap tinggal saat semua orang sudah pulang. Ia punya seorang putra yang seusia dengannya. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut oranye menyala seperti jeruk.

"Nah, tugas Bibi sudah selesai. Ada kue di kulkas, pastikan ayahmu mencicipinya, ya?"

Wanita itu pun pulang. Sekarang hanya tinggal Uryuu sendirian di rumah besar itu.

Ia mengecek kulkas dan mendapati kue tart dengan krim coklat yang terlihat menarik di antara makanan kemasan yang memenuhi kulkas. Ia mengulurkan telunjuknya, mencolek sedikit krim coklat yang menggoda itu dan menjilat jarinya.

Manis. Enak.

Uryuu pun tersenyum dan pergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

…

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam ketika deru halus mobil Ryuuken terdengar memasuki halaman rumah. Uryuu mengintip dari balik tirai kamarnya dan segera berlari turun ke bawah begitu mobil ayahnya masuk ke garasi.

Hari yang melelahkan di rumah sakit.

Selama lima jam penuh ia berada di ruang operasi, berusaha mengeluarkan tiga potong miniatur rumah mini permainan monopoli dari dalam perut seorang anak seusia Uryuu. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa anak itu menelan benda yang _tidak _untuk ditelan tersebut? Kemana saja orang tuanya hingga membiarkan putranya kelaparan dan memakan potongan plastik merah, kuning, hijau itu?

_Seperti ia selalu ada untuk Uryuu saja._

Ryuuken tertegun dengan tangan kanan memegang knob pintu.

Beruntung Uryuu cukup pintar untuk tidak memakan mainannya dan membuat dirinya terpaksa harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Tidak akan lucu jika ia berakhir di ruang operasi dengan ayahnya sendiri sebagai dokter yang menanganinya.

Apa yang akan dikatakan koleganya nanti?

Begitu ia membuka pintu, kegelapanlah yang menyambutnya.

Heran, tidak mungkin listriknya padam. Lampu taman depan masih menyala dengan terang benderang. Apa wanita yang ia bayar untuk membersihkan rumah lupa menyalakan lampu? Tapi bukankah masih ada Uryuu? Ia tahu betul putranya tidak suka kegelapan.

"_Uryuu_?"

Tangannya meraba-raba dinding mencari tombol lampu untuk seisi rumah. Ketemu.

Begitu semua lampu menyala, ia hampir melompat kaget melihat Uryuu duduk di atas kursi piano dengan cengiran kekanak-kanakan yang sama seperti tadi pagi.

Menyeramkan.

Bagaimana bisa anak itu duduk diam di kegelapan seperti tadi dengan cengiran selebar itu? Jangan-jangan dia sudah menelan _benda asing_?

"Uryuu, apa yang-"

Jari-jari mungil Uryuu menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan hati-hati. Sebuah lagu sederhana mengalun perlahan. Sepasang mata biru itu tidak beralih dari apa yang ia asumsikan sebagai kertas partitur. Ryuuken ingat mendiang istrinya pernah menulis kertas-kertas nada itu dalam bentuk angka-angka sederhana dan mengajarkannya kepada putra mereka yang waktu itu baru berusia 3 tahun.

_Sol-sol-la-sol do-si, sol-sol-la-sol re-do, sol-sol-sol-mi do-do-si-la, fa-fa-mi do-re-do_

Ia masih tertegun ketika Uryuu menyelesaikan rangkaian nada _happy birthday_ itu dan melompat turun dari kursi piano untuk memeluknya. Berbisik, "Selamat ulang tahun, Ayah."

Ah, bahkan ia sendiri tidak ingat.

Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun, hanya mengelus puncak kepala putranya dengan sayang.

Anak itu melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangi ayahnya dengan sepasang mata bulatnya yang bersinar. Tangannya mengulurkan kertas origami biru muda yang telah dilipat sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk hati.

Ryuuken menerimanya dengan sedikit ragu dan membuka lipatan-lipatan itu.

Tulisan biru _Tanjoubi omedetou, Otousan _dengan hiragana kekanak-kanakan menyambutnya. Di bawahnya ada gambar chibi yang ia asumsikan sebagai dirinya dan Uryuu, bergandengan tangan. Di sudut kanan atas ada gambar wanita bersayap dengan lingkaran emas di kepalanya.

Manis.

Mau tak mau ia pun tersenyum. Begitu samar.

Ia berlutut dan memeluk tubuh mungil putranya, menyadari keterkejutan Uryuu dengan aksinya yang tiba-tiba. Senyumannya mengembang tanpa Uryuu dapat melihatnya. Ryuuken mengelus rambut putranya dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma vanilla yang mengingatkannya pada mendiang istrinya.

"Bibi membuatkan kue untuk Ayah." Uryuu berbisik lirih, takut menghancurkan momen haru yang tidak biasa itu. Atmosfir hangat yang _selalu_ ia rasakan ketika ibunya masih ada. Sosok ayah yang _sama_ seperti saat ibunya masih hidup.

"Oh, Kurosaki-san juga mengirim bunga."

Ryuuken mengerutkan alisnya melihat rangkaian mawar merah di atas piano.

Tidakkah bunga itu terlalu- _romantis_?

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Sudah sejak lama ia tahu Isshin tidak punya _sense _yang bagus. Ia jadi merasa sedikit kasihan pada Masaki.

"Aku boleh makan kue juga, kan?" Uryuu bertanya dengan hati-hati. Masih dalam pelukan Ryuuken, memainkan pena ayahnya yang terlihat begitu ramping dan elegan.

Biasanya ayahnya tidak mengizinkannya makan makanan manis di malam hari. Tapi ia begitu mendambakan tart yang mengundang terbitnya air liur itu.

Ryuuken bangkit, membawa tubuh mungil Uryuu bersamanya. "Hanya kali ini saja."

Uryuu tersenyum dan melingkarkan lengan kurusnya pada leher ayahnya.

Hanya di hari ulang tahun Ryuuken saja.

**OWARI**

_Teruntuk laki-laki terpenting dalam hidup saya._

_Selamat ulang tahun, Bapak _


End file.
